Rose!
by HippieDippyGirl
Summary: Rose is attacked on the street.


**Tenth Doctor's POV-**

"_Stop it! Get off! You're hurtin' me! I said stop! No! No!"_

Was that Rose's voice? It couldn't have been. She was right here, behind-oh. Oh Rassilion, where has she got off to now?

"_Ouch! Stop! DOCTOR!" _

Oh, now that was most definitely Rose. My Rose. Wait. She's screaming. She's in danger. I have to find her! She can't get hurt! I can't lose her!

"_Get off of me! DOCTOR! DOCTOR!"_

Rose! Why do you always have to wander off? Why can't I go through one day without worrying about saving you?

"_You're hurting me!"_

Okay now, think, where could she be? Its mid-city London, she can't have gotten far. I need to be able to follow the sound of her voice. That way I can find her and kill whoever is hurting her.

"**ROSE! I'm comin'!" **

The shout just erupted from my body, and I hoped with everything I had that she would answer me. I was so close to her, I could feel it.

"_DOCTOR! In the allemphhh-!"_

The alley! Of course! I pull my sonic screwdriver out of my coat pocket and start sprinting towards the alleyway.

"**Rose! I'm here, Rose, where are you?"**

A shuffle off to the side. I turn rapidly. My hearts just stopped for a second. No. Anything but this.

"Come near me, and she gets a knife to the throat."

A man was holding _my Rose_ on his lap, sitting down beside a dumpster. His meaty hand was over her mouth and the other was holding a rather large pocketknife to her throat. I felt more rage than I have for a long while, and resisted the urge to dive at him and kill him.

"**Let. Rose. Go."**

"Is that her name? Well, pretty name for an ordinary face. Her body on the other hand…well, I'll just say it's perfectly crafted for me. Small, but a decent chest, a nice bum, and she has got a lovely scream, don't you think?"

"**Let her go. Give her back to me."**

I took a step closer to them. I looked to Rose's eyes and saw that they were closed, shut tightly.

"Get any closer to her and you're dead."

"**Funny. I was just about to say the same to you."**

I don't know where all this bravery is coming from, that is Rose, and if I make the man mad, he could kill her.

"Well, if you don't mind, Ms. Rose and I will be leaving now. I just want to finish what I started."

"**Don't you dare move."**

"Well, what are you going to do about it then?"

"**I warned you."**

"What are you goin' on about?"

"**Put Rose down right now."**

"How about…no."

"**You leave me with no choice. I'll get you, Rose. I promise."**

I pointed my sonic screwdriver at the man and he stared at me in confusion. He stared to stand up, Rose still in his grasp. When he turned around to run, I clicked the switch, and then the man was gone. Transported. I don't know where. Rose fell into a heap on the ground, but I was fast enough to catch her head. I put it in my lap. My companion's big, brown eyes fluttered open slowly. I nearly cried with joy.

"_Doctor…"_

"**My Rose."**

"_Is he gone?"_

"**He's gone and you're safe. Are you okay?"**

"_I'm alright. Just a little dizzy, that's all."_

"**Did he try to hurt you before I got here?"**

"_He tried to…tried to rape me."_

The alien blood in my veins went cold and I felt white hot fury at the man. He tried to hurt Rose. He tried to rape her. My Rose. My innocent little perfect Rose.

"**I'm going to kill him. I'm going to transport and find him and kill him." **I said through gritted teeth, my anger felt like it was burning in my chest.

"_He didn't get a chance to though, see. I'm fine! Just a bit sore now."_

"**He hurt you."**

"_I know, but I just need you with me, not chasing some guy around the universe."_

"**I'm not leaving you. Are you still dizzy?"**

"_Just a bit. I'll be okay."_

"**Let's get you back to the TARDIS."**

Rose began to stand up, but when she got on both legs, she almost fell. I caught her instantly, and held her steady in my arms. I repositioned my hands so one was supporting her back and the other was under her knees, and then easily lifted her. After a few protests, she finally allowed me to carry her back to the TARDIS.

"_You'd think that after everything we've been through that this wouldn't even be a big deal."_

"**Rose, I don't know if you know this, but even if you got a tiny scratch on your hand it would still be a big deal to me."**

I opened the door and walked her in. I kept going past the controls and went straight to Rose's bedroom. When we got in, I set her down gently on the green, fluffy bed.

"_Doctor?"_

"**Yes?"**

"_I'm glad it was you there tonight."_

"**Me too. What hurts?"**

"_My head. My arms. My legs."_

"**Hold on, just a quickie fix-up…" **

I put some of the healing fibers from the med bay and spread them where she said she had been hurt. They did their magic and Rose felt better in seconds.

"_Doctor? Where did you send him?"_

"**I transported him."**

"_What? Where?"_

"**Not exactly sure."**

"_Oh." _Rose sounded like she was trying to keep the smile out of her voice, but it shone through anyway.

"**How are you feeling now?"**

"_Heaps better."_

"**Fantastic. What do you say, shall we call it a night?"**

"_I think so."_

"**Would you like a banana smoothie?"**

"_I would love one, actually." _She smiled that gorgeous, light up the room smile.

"**I'll be right back. Stay there, and this time I mean it."**

I walked out of the room and towards the kitchen. I made enough smoothie for both of us and poured the mix into two red cups. Grabbing straws and the whipped cream, I started back down the hall.

"_They look delicious."_ Rose was now sitting up on her bed, and she scooted over to make room for me. I obliged and sat down next to her, both of us leaning back against the wall.

"**Oh, believe me, they are."**

I handed her one of the red cups and took a sip of the other. I motioned towards the cream in my hand and she nodded, so I piled it on her smoothie. She took a long sip and when she finished, she looked up at me. Unfortunately, she saw me staring at her.

"_What?"_

"**Nothing, just glad you're alright."**

She smiled shyly at this and we both took another drink. We drank our smoothies in comfortable silence, and when we were both done, I went out to clean the cups while Rose got changed and ready for bed. After changing into my pajama pants and tee-shirt, I walked back into her room.

"_Doctor?"_

"**Yes?"**

"_Would you…never mind. It's silly anyway. Goodnight."_

"**What is it, Rose?"**

"_Would you mind…maybe…staying with me tonight?"_

"**Not at all."** She seemed relieved and I slid easily into the bed next to her. She turned around to face me.

"_Thank you."_

"**Are you okay, I mean, really okay?" **I murmured to her. She nodded tiredly.

"_Goodnight My Doctor." _Her chocolate brown eyes slid shut easily. She must have been exhausted. Subconsciously, my companion curled into my chest. I couldn't resist Rose of course, so I wrapped my arms firmly around her and she sighed contentedly in sleep.

"**Goodnight My Rose…I love you." **The last part that I spoke was barely above a whisper and I made sure she was sound asleep before I said it. I don't really know when she became _My Rose_ and it may have been selfish to take possession, but I don't care. She had earned her spot as _My Rose_ and now it would be her's forever. I drifted off to sleep with her in my arms and in my thoughts.


End file.
